


More and More

by Kalloway



Category: Tekkaman Blade II
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dead End always wants more.
Relationships: David/Dead End
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	More and More

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'more'

"More," Dead End whispered softly. "Don't hold back, David." 

David swore, shifting and thrusting, one hand on Dead End's thigh and pushing his hips up farther, his legs further apart. He leaned over Dead End, his eyes nearly closed. Dead End was too much, always, too needy and too demanding. David loved every second of it. Dead End's mouth, his voice, the way his body responded... David pushed all the way in and paused, groaning. He wanted to take Dead End's erection in hand but he didn't dare move just yet. 

Oh, he wanted-- 

"More," Dead End whispered softly. "More..."


End file.
